The Time's Come
The Time's Come is one of the possible final missions of Grand Theft Auto V. The mission is triggered if Franklin chooses the option B (Kill Michael). Overview Steve Haines and Dave Norton task Franklin with killing Trevor Philips, due to him being a liability, despite having saved both of them. Later, Devin Weston shows up at Franklin's house and tells Franklin to kill Michael De Santa, due to him also being a liability, for Molly's death and his failure to kill his family. After Devin leaves, the player is given a set of three options on his cell phone, to kill Trevor (A), kill Michael (B), or Deathwish ©. Choosing B leads to this mission, and has him call Michael. Franklin calls Trevor to see if he can help him kill Michael, but Trevor refuses to help. After choosing option B, Franklin meets Michael in a field of satellite dishes off Route 68 outside of Los Santos, where Michael reflects that through their partnership, Michael has developed a stronger bond with his family, he's in his dream job, and, announced through a phone call, Tracey made it into college. Franklin then attempts to ease his choice in by reflecting upon their experiences and telling him that he likes him and he risked everything for him, but Michael quickly realizes he is sent to kill him and gets into his car with Franklin shooting at him, beginning a chase along the railway lines. The chase leads into the Palmer-Taylor Power Station, where Franklin chases Michael up the scaffolding to one of the chimney walkways after several shoot outs. Michael expresses his disappointment towards his choice, claiming that Franklin was "like a son to him." They both then begin a small scuffle, with Michael showing anger and sadness at his decision and reflects on how he was the only decent person to him, while Franklin counters it by saying he was only ever Michael's "bitch." Shortly after, Franklin pushes Michael back, causing him to fall over the rail and is only held by Franklin. Franklin then starts to regret his decisions, but Michael objects and wishes he killed him before. Franklin can either pull Michael up or drop him to his death, however if he decides to pull Michael up, Michael will headbutt Franklin forcing him to lose his grip. Either way, Michael falls off and dies instantly once hitting the ground. Afterwards, Franklin calls Lamar but ends up with his voicemail, regretting the decision he just made by the way he quotes Michael. Unable to become more than a hustler any more and being back to where he was from the beginning, Franklin starts to walk away from the power station as the credits roll in. Mission Objectives *Chase Michael. *Drop or save Michael. Gold Medal Objectives *Surpassed the Mentor - Kill Michael After the mission *The player can no longer play as Michael after this mission. This results in losing many properties and vehicle storages brought from the player, and the vehicles as well. Michael's Tailgater will also be unavailable, due to Franklin spawning in another location after the credits. *Franklin can no longer hang out with Jimmy or Trevor, since they are angry at Franklin for killing Michael. **Should Trevor and Franklin to cross paths in the street, Trevor will refer to Franklin as a "traitor" and claim Michael was "too good" for him, before telling Franklin to stay away from him. **Franklin can only hang out with Lamar only at night due to laying low from Stretch. Additionally, Trevor cannot hang out with Jimmy or Lamar. *Trevor and Franklin will receive their shares from the Union Depository heist, though Lester informs them that he has sent Michael's share to his family. *If the player visits Michael's mansion, it will be empty and "For Sale" signs will appear outside. Phone Calls *Devin Weston - Franklin calls Devin to inform him that he killed Michael and that Devin needs to speak with the FIB about him not killing Trevor. Devin says that he already talked with Steve Haines. Franklin asks if Devin has any more jobs for him, to which Devin replies that Franklin is no longer useful to him and tells him to never contact him again. *Lamar Davis - Lamar calls Franklin to say that he was right about Stretch. Lamar says that he will need to lay low for a while to keep himself alive. *Jimmy De Santa - Jimmy will call Franklin two times. The first time, he will ask Franklin if he knows where his father is and that he hasn't see Michael for a while. The second time, he says that he knows about his father's death and asks what Franklin knows about this. Franklin will say that he doesn't know anything, but Jimmy ends up deducing that Franklin had something to do it, and ends the call saying, "Fuck you, man." *Jimmy De Santa - Jimmy will also call Trevor, telling him about his father's death, Trevor will try to comfort Jimmy, but will only make things worse. *Tanisha Jackson - Tanisha calls Franklin to tell him that she is getting married the next day; Franklin wishes her the best. E-mails and Text Messages *Lester Crest - Lester will send a text message to both Franklin and Trevor saying he learned about Michael's death, and hopes that neither of them had anything to do with it. He informs both of them that neither of them will see Michael's cut from The Big Score, since he will transfer the cut over to Michael's family. *Lester Crest - Lester sends Franklin another message, saying he knows he killed Michael. He says he understands why it needed to be done. He tells him to move on and never mention it again. *Trevor Philips - Trevor will send an email to Franklin asking if it was really him that killed Michael, to which Franklin says that it wasn't. However, Trevor will not believe him, and after Franklin begs for trust, Trevor will send him another email saying that he's dead to him. *Amanda De Santa - Amanda will send an e-mail to Franklin saying that she knows he had something to do with Michael's death; she says to him to stay away from her family and that she hopes Franklin will rot in hell. *Lamar Davis - Lamar sends Franklin an email, saying that he just discovered about Michael's death and asks if Franklin knows something about it. Franklin responds that he doesn't know anything. *Dave Norton - Dave sends Trevor an email revealing that he was the one responding to his letters about Brad. He tells Trevor to behave himself and to never contact him again. *Ron Jakowski - Ron sends a text message to Trevor saying that he left a surprise for Trevor at his trailer. Soundtrack Trivia *Michael is invulnerable from bullets hitting him, but he can still damage Franklin. *Michael's treacherous personality comes to light when he is climbing up the ladder on the tower, trying to change Franklin's mind and suggesting to "roll on T right now" together. *The song "Sleepwalking" by The Chain Gang of 1974 plays during the credits for this ending and can also be heard on Radio Mirror Park. *Franklin's quote to Lamar at the end of this mission is the same as Michael's quote at the end of the mission Fresh Meat when he was explaining to Franklin about why he betrayed his crew ("You wake up one day, and your legs... They just give, and you just can't run anymore"). *If the player replays this mission, Michael starts the mission wearing a gray suit, but after running up the stairs at the power station, he suddenly changes into a leather jacket and jeans. *After "Reuniting the Family", Michael receives an email from Amanda. A part of this email says, "And I want to bury you, when the times comes, as your wife", this foreshadows Michael's possible demise. *After this mission is completed, some Bleeter posts will mention Steve Haines' death and Merryweather Security closing its operation in the USA. Both of these events refer to The Third Way ending, and is probably an oversight of the game. *It is unknown where Michael was buried. Videos File:GTA 5 Walkthrough ENDING B The Time's Come|The Time's Come Mission Walkthrough File:GTA 5 - Ending B - The Time's Come (FPS Walkthrough)|First Person Walkthrough Navigation }} de:Die Zeit ist reif es:Ha llegado la hora pt:A Hora Chegou Time's Come, The Time's Come, The Time's Come, The